


Dog Day Afternoon

by AceQueenKing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Big Sister Hawke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Hawke was tired of Carver looking at Merrill like a love sick puppy.And so she decided to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraya/gifts).



She was tired of Carver looking at Merrill like a love-sick puppy.

She jammed her pen down louder in her notes, hoping to distract Carver from his case of extreme dorkiness. Merrill was oblivious, fidgeting from one part of the kitchen to the other. Gamlen's small kitchen was almost impossibly tight – she'd neglected to find it for _days_ , and it looked like Gamlen hadn't set foot in there for _months_ , but somehow, Carver had seen fit to sit at their cramped table for hours, despite the cramped conditions. Despite even Doodlebug snoring – and occasionally farting – underneath his feet.

“So what do you put in the dough next, Merrill?” Carver asked. Hawke scoffed under her breath; Carver made Gamlen look like an amazing chef. _Gamlen._ It was obvious he wasn't asking for tips about the  _food_.

“A few raisins. Adds a bit of sweetness,” Merrill said, blushing softly. “You can put in other things, of course, but I've always – always had a bit of a sweet tooth.”  
  
“I think you have very lovely teeth.” Carver said. Hawke's pen scratched the paper and she cringed; the Viscount would definitively notice that. Hopefully he wouldn't write off her claim to the Amell estate due to a pen scratch.

“Oh, I ah – thanks much, I mean, I just – oh, would you look at that?” Merrill giggled, high pitched and girlish. “Doodles' leg is twitching.”

It was; a most distracting thump. Hawke sighed. She was _never_ going to get this letter done.

“He must like you.” Carver said; Hawke looked up to roll her eyes at him. His face was the color of a tomato.

“Or your bread,” she pointed out, before going back to the letter. "Given how much time it's taking you two to get the dough ready."  
  
“I bet it's going to be delicious.” Carver said, shooting eye daggers at her that she ignored.

“Aye, but it'll need a couple hours to rise now, and – “Merrill twirled her fingers. “Well, we'll just have to give it time. And put it up high so Doodles' doesn't get it.”

She watched as Merrill put it on a high shelf.

“I wonder what we'll do now?” She said, sighing.

“I guess we'll just have to find something…” Carver said, coughing into his hand.

The two looked at each other, skin the color of tomatoes, for seemingly unending minutes. Hawke glanced at one, then the other, still staring like total _idiots_ and – Oh, for maker's sake.

“Here,” Hawke reached into her pocket and threw a few coins out on the table. “Please, guys, go be loveydovey somewhere else. Go to the hanging man, maybe get some liquid courage – you might – “  
  
“Thank you,” Carver said, grabbing it; it was the first time he had talked directly to her in days. He reached for Merrill's hand and the two fled quickly, with Doodlebug running hot at their heels.

Hawke sighed and stretched her back, savoring the silence.

And then she went back to writing, her hands aching as she pressed words to paper.

Quiet was not a thing that lasted long in the Amell house, and she would take advantage of it while she could.


End file.
